


Art for Five Plus One

by skargasm



Series: Five Plus 1 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe, Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Five times Stiles took care of Peter plus the one time Peter took care of Stiles. Each part will come with it’s own rating and relevant warning, and word count will vary.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Five Plus 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771330
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Chapter 1

I actually can't remember if I've ever written a five plus one fic before, but I saw this prompt over on 1_million_words on Livejournal and decided to give it a go. The banners may change, but these are the ones I made initially when the idea came to me.

**Main Banner**

[ ](https://imgur.com/keGGcWP)

* * *


	2. One

**One**

[ ](https://imgur.com/0xCZKFJ)

* * *


	3. Two

**Two**

[ ](https://imgur.com/9BlHY3t)

* * *


	4. Three

**Three**

[ ](https://imgur.com/h77EM0H)

* * *


	5. Four

**Four**

[ ](https://imgur.com/5Nn476Y)

* * *


	6. Five

**Five**

[ ](https://imgur.com/NrBn1rY)

* * *


	7. Five + 1 : Betrayed

Peter has been betrayed by his Alpha for the last time.

[ ](https://imgur.com/ptHKKWK)

* * *


	8. Five + 1 : Betrayed Part II

Derek shares the truth with his sisters

[ ](https://imgur.com/iCx1vqh)

* * *


	9. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets revenge for what has been done to Stiles
> 
> * * *

You know how much I love this image of Peter!

[ ](https://imgur.com/zgQ2ovt)

* * *


	10. Alternate Banner v1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for wide image:

I was in the process of submitting this to 1_million_words to show that I had completed the prompt, and ta-da, a couple of alternative banners made themselves!

[ ](https://imgur.com/YIVTnaD)

* * *


	11. Extras Banner

The alternative banner for the extras to the 5+1 challenge

[ ](https://imgur.com/q9wvGqR)


End file.
